The Spirit of Konoha, Team of Frienship!
by Kistikat
Summary: The second story to Naruto. What is the fate of this team that reeks of friendship? Will they be able to survive the war that follows? Can they keep their friendship alive through impossible odds? R&R please .
1. Chapter 1: Team of Friendship

The Spirit of Konoha, Team of friendship!

Summary – The second story to Naruto. What is the fate of this team that reeks of friendship? Will they be able to survive the war?

A/N – This would be my first story involving more than one chapter. My second story rather... anyway as a side note I will leave translations for those of you who don't understand too much about Japanese xD.

Chapter 1 – Annonymous friendship

Team 2, Konoha first-year rookies. The test they were given was a capture and interrogate mission. Capture their jounin sensei and they would pass.  
_'Come at me with the intention to kill' _  
They each had one thing in common that helped them pass. Teamwork. They worked together as a team and as friends and with struggle, beat their jounin instructor. Though not the strongest of the village, they were certainly intelligent. Having nothing but their basic ninja equipment, sharp, steel wire and their capable minds they provided enough willpower to defeat their jounin instrustor.  
They concealed themselves, the ovbious thing to do when you are a ninja. The jounin jumped incredibly high and managed to locate one person well concealed in the foliage of a nearby tree. He smirked and threw a kunai at his target. As expected, there was a rustle and the jounin instructor went to inspect his catch. What he didn't expect was that there was the body, the knife embedded in the boy's eye and bent backwards over the branch. He was shocked but noting something suspicious he touched the boy and it went up in smoke.  
_'A log, thoughtful. A pretty weak genjutsu though.'  
_Unfortunately there was an explosive tag hidden inside the log, small yet large enough to pack a punch. It blew up and along with the splinters sent the jounin a little way aways from the branch and on the ground.   
_'Not bad for genin'  
_He stood up, looking at the above branch. It was a tough branch and it held firm, even with the large explosion. He stuck his hands in his pockets and casually walked off toward the direction of the second person. He stuck his head through the foliage and came face to face with his student. She looked shocked and retreated to a nearby tree. The instrutor smiled and formed the tiger seal.

"**Katon, Gokakyuu no jutsu!"**

the flames incinerated the tree and just as he expected, there was no body. He crouched and put his ear to the ground. Nothing.  
_'Did i really kill her?'  
_He seemed worried as a shocked expression formed on his face. He noticed something on the floor. Footsteps.  
_'She ran then she saw me put my head down. So she stopped. Then when she realised she was safe to move she did. Smart girl.'_  
He bolted to the river and dived in and waited. He sat and thought.  
_'Both girl and boy ran and hid somewhere. The third girl I still can't locate her. Where could she have hidden. The kawarimi was a thoughtful trick and embedding the exploding tag in the log was an amazing feat. I've only seen special hyuuga do that and still they took up quite a bit of chakra. The girl seems to be light on her feet, and has amazing senses.  
I have yet to find out the abilities od the third girl yet she, as teams must be balanced, must be lacking in the thought department. Either that or she was very lazy and couldn't be bothered to do the tests... probably the former.'  
_He decided that now was the time to act and he jumped out of the water. He sensed a presence in the bushes to his right. The landscape was surprisingly flat. The foliage had been cut and left on the floor. He saw the opportunity to attack and he threw a multitude of shuriken at the bush. To his surprise they fazed through. Blinking once he realised he was in genjutsu. Forming the seal for the release, he yelled out.  
**"Kai!"  
**The genjutsu faded and he was in the same landscape as before. Shocked beyon belief he forced himself to calm down. He dived into the river and shook his head. **  
"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu."  
**He sent the bunshin outside and he still saw it. The clone shook his head and ran to one side. Before it could make it past the bushes it disappeared into water.  
_'What the hell?'  
_He jumped out of the water and ran for the direction his bunshin had taken. He slowed down to the puddle of water and noticed the mutitude of wires shining in the sunlight He grinned. Theywere doing well. But what of as a team? He slipped back into his indifferent face and took out a knife with a seal. He sliced the wires cleanly and stepped out of the genjutsu. He didn't notice the wire on the floor until he stepped on it.  
_'Oh sh-'  
_He dodged all shuriken and kunai but all three of the team members jumped out of the ground and pulled a wire as they jumped. The genjutsu broke and he found he was captured. Chained wires were wrapped around him and if he moved he would be cut. He smirked.

"Good work you three. You passed."

The three grinned to each other and they shared a hi-five.

"All right! Go team two!" They yelled in unison. It was apparent that they were friends from the beginning. They shared a hug and they pulled the jounin free. He was unfazed yet he was shocked at the way they caught him.  
'_Using genjutsu to faze me and a double layer!_ _Also a second layer of wire to set off traps to faze me a second time! Then a chained wire? Where did they get that from?'  
_He looked at the floor and realised. The edges were points cut off from shuriken.

_'They know how to improvise, good. They used the time I took to think and made this impromtu chain wire and set up a genjutsu trap.'  
_He looked at the three. They were sitting down and talking about what to eat. Apparently like the stingy bastard Kakashi is he didn't let them eat.

"As a reward for passing, I'll take you out for lunch!" He said as he threw his hand into the air.

"All right!" They yelled and followed their jounin instructor to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha.

A/N – You don't get to know their names yet. I'd rather show not tell xD. In any case here's the translations.

Kai – Release  
Katon, Gokakyuu no jutsu – Fire style, Grand Fireball Technique  
Mizu Bunshin no jutsu – Water Clone technique

Wait for the next chappie xD

Kistikat


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

The Spirit of Konoha, Team of Friendship!

A/N – My second chapter and im so happy! Every wonder what kind of people these guys are? Well you get to find out a little bit here. Also since i missed the disclaimer from last chapter...  
Disclaimer x2 – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It strictly belongs to Kishimoto and his amazing hand at drawing the inspiring manga!

Chapter 2 – Introductions

He looked in the mirror. His hitai-ate gleaming in the light fro the nearby window. He smiled showing off his pearly whites besides one canine which was black. Only this black was due to obsidian. The dark granite gleamed like his other teeth. When he is asked he doesn't answer, only he turns and walks away.  
Even his friends don't know what his tooth was about.  
He kept smiling but this time with lips closed and walked out of his house, locking the door. As he walked he saw very little commotion in the streets. People just leaving from their houses, yawning and stretching. Ninja racing at the tops of houses. He jumped on the roof and followed after the racing ninja. Upon closer inspection it was that rookie from a year ago.  
_'What was his name again...? Naruto?'  
_He yelled out the name and the boy turned around. After a quick look at he boy's face he nodded.  
_'Definitely Naruto.'  
_"What do you want?" He asked in his not so cheerful tone.  
"Hm? I'm just saying hi." The boy said.  
"Ugh... another Sasuke-wannabe" Remarked Naruto.  
"Who Sasuke? He's such a gay bastard. He can ram his arms up his brother's ass" The first boy said. Naruto look dumbfounded. Another person who hates Sasuke besides himself. His eyes seemed to glitter but contained a glint of hatred.  
"I'm kidding... but i don't really like him anyway."  
At this Naruto's figure lightened and he opened his hand. He found out he was holding his breath in anticipation and he let it out. Holding his hand in front of him he introduced himself and his companion.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Rokudaime Hokage!" He said rather loudly. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at Naruto's outstretched hand. Then at Naruto's marked face. The signature grin painting his face. The boy smiled.

"Boku wa Ichisan Tatsu"

"Nice name... I reckon anyway." Naruto said. "This here's Kiba." He pointed to smelly one standing behind him. A bark interrupted Kiba's hello. "And that's Akamaru, Kiba's dog."  
"Yo Tatsu" Kiba said as he rose his hand in hello. "It's Inuzuka Kiba."  
"Ah... the Inuzuka family, the one that breeds dogs for battle and companionship... Keep good care of your dog, 'cause I like dogs and I wouldn't want one to die now." With that he jumped away toward the academy.  
"Odd guy, but I think we'll get along, right Akamaru?" Said Kiba. A yip announced the dog's agreement.  
"Lets go to the academy then! Our teams are waiting!" Naruto yelled out, striking the air with a fist.

The curtains were drawn and the lights were turned off. Why it was so dark seeing as light shone throughthe tiny microscopic pores of the curtains no one would know. It was like closing your eyes and absolutely pitch black. She had wandered through the dark corridors and ended up at class 101 where she was supposed to meet up with her team and her insanely shocking Jounin sensei. She somehow sat down at the bench desk and rested her head on her arms. Deciding that now it was nice and quiet she slowly nodded off to slee-  
"Hello!"   
The unusually eccentric boy bounded into the room, oblivious that it was a dark as obsidian. He tripped on the raised floorboard and smacked his head on a bench table. This shook the girl who was about to sleep and she stood up yelling.  
"Who do you think you are?"   
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Rokudaime Hokage!"  
**_'More like the future door stop for my once to be open gate'  
_**The boy however seemingly frowned for a split second but the girl noticed. The boy then asked.  
"Who are you?"

"Watashi wa Sanchi Kyoko" She replied with a blank look on her face. "Have you seen my team members?"  
"Nope." Naruto replied with such bluntness it made the girl half tip off to the side. "Oh wait... I met a guy called... Ichisan Tatsu or something..." He pondered on this thought for a while until he laughed. "That guy is such a Sasuke-wannabe"  
"Umm... Sasuke the ebony eyed, the crazy 'I want to kill people' guy?"  
"Yep... that's him!" Naruto replied. He had a weird look on his face. "Are you one of his fangirls?"  
"What the hell?" She yelled. "No freakin' way I'll ever fall for that guy...! Those other girls have no idea what they're missing with the other guys." She said. "If you ever meet one of those girls tell them to chase after an actual cool guy. If they don't listen then leave them alone, it's their own fault they don't want to get a life."  
Naruto looked dumbfounded at this statement. He never ever saw anyone mouth off like that but in a good way (besides himself obviously). Suddenly he laughed.  
"Oh my gosh! You are so cool! What team are you in?" He asked.  
"I'm in team 2... Is there something wrong?" She asked with a slight politeness.  
"No but... your team is supposed to meet at room 101..."  
"What? That's where i am!" She retorted.  
"Um... this is room 105..." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head  
"Nani...?!" She yelled out.

"**Kai!"**

The room brightened up quite a bit and the features were swirling back into place. The benches were now visible and the curtains were drawn back to let the light shine once more. She stood open-mouthed at the situation.  
_'Damn... if only Chanko was here then i wouldn't be...'  
_She looked up at the clock.  
"Oh my gosh I'm late!" She yelled. Only then did she notice the two students hanging on the ceiling right above her.  
"Hi" The two people said.  
"What the hell?!" She yelled falling down from the benches and landing on the floor of the academy room. "How'd you do that?" She asked, a little calmer now.  
"It's called Chakra controlling... isn't that right? Sasuke-kun!" Said the pink haired girl as she hugged the stoic boy on the ceiling. This unfortunately made her grip on her Chakra falter and the Chakra Sasuke was using was not efficient to hold up both persons at the same time. They fell on the bench desk and Sakura landed on Sasuke.  
"S-Sakura!" He yelled. "You're heavy!" At this the girl seemed to sigh and her head dropped.  
_'Sasuke-kun called me heavy'_  
Kyoko realised that now was the time to leave since Naruto was laughing his head off, Sasuke was being emotional again and Sakura was leaning on the wall, her head down and crying.  
_'Drama queens...'_

Misashi Chanko was laughing on the floor, holding her ribs as she pointed at Kyoko. Apparently the Genjutsu she used worked on her and that made Kyoko furious. Chanko had a laugh before when she saw that Sasuke called Sakura heavy. She also managed to steal a cup of ramen from the teacher's office and was eating it happily until she saw Kyoko coming toward the academy.  
She sat down for a moment and thought. She then came up with the Genjutsu idea and it worked on the girl who was supposed to know quite a bit. She came out of the Genjutsu and ran toward the room and saw Chanko holding her breath her eyes closed. At first it seemed like she was practicing holding her breath but she couldn't take it and she laughed, spraying little bits of ramen into Kyoko's face. She very angrily stole Chanko's ramen and threw it out of the window and laughed maniacally while her hands were on her hips.  
"I'm assuming you didn't realise the Genjutsu i put on the clock either did you?"  
Kyoko paused. Her head turned toward the clock and saw the time. She sighed and slumped down on the floor holding her head.  
"Too much Genjutsu lately... Making my head hurt."  
"Ah well... I'll stop then." Chanko said. "And here comes Tats-"

Both girls laughed like hyenas.

Standing at the doorway was Tatsu, dripping and covered in ramen noodles. His eyes were closed and he mouthed something like 'I'll kill you' Kyoko noticed this and laughed some more.  
"Nah you wont kill us."  
"Oh yes i will!" He laughed as well and ran after Kyoko around the classroom. Despite being a classroom it was... surprisingly roomy... Ugh... I have to stop this... (Narrator walks off)

The Hokage tower was occupied by The teachers of the genin teams, Umino Iruka, Tokubetsu Jounin Ebisu, Mitarashi Anko of the Chuunin Exams, Hatake Kakashi and The Hokage. One of the legendary Sannin and student of the Sandaime Hokage.  
She was going over the reports for the Genin teams that passes the academy finals and the team setup preliminaries. A total of 3 teams passed last year and 6 teams passed the team setup prelims. Out of the 6 teams, only 4 can continue to do missions.  
These were chosen as Team 1, consisting of Jounin sensei Hamako Haruko, Genin members Kasushi Keikun, Seisha Hamako and Hyuuga Yasashi.  
Team 2 consisting of Jounin sensei Egao Beshimu, Genin members Ichisan Tatsu, Sanchi Kyoko and Misashi Chanko.  
Team 5 consisting of Jounin sensei Mitarashi Anko, Genin members Hyuuga Hitsu, Dorika Ryoko and Dorika Ryuuka.  
Lastly Team 9 consisting of former ANBU Toshika Mashiro, Genin members Nara Shikuman, Akimichi Chouma and Yamanaka Inoko.  
The remaining teams were to be sent back to the academy for further training and discipline. Ebisu stepped forward. And questioned the teachers.  
"How are your students treating one another?"  
"Like friends Ebisu-san" The Jounin teachers said. Beshimu stepped forward.  
"My students have worked out the perfect plan to capture and interrogate. They used their usual ninja equipment, kawarimi, Genjutsu and my own thinking time. As i jumped into the water they set up a Genjutsu trap around me and placed super-thin wire that would cut anything." He paused to let the information sink in.  
"I sent Mizu Bunshin to scout but as it turns out it turned into water. I jumped out of the water and cut the wires but they had a second wire in a bush which sent projectiles at me." He paused again to let this information seep in. He smiled softly as he saw hints of surprise in their faces. Especially Anko's face. "Easily i dodged them but they dug under the ground and waited for me to be caught of guard. They pulled a wire and i was wrapped in chain wire."  
"Chain wire?" Anko asked. "They're not to be distributed to Genin level teams."  
"Oh no this was impromptu" He smiled as he saw the shock. "They cut off the points of shuriken and using Chakra attached them to the wire." He said. "As I mention earlier they're very good at using time and improvising. The chain wire was crude but effectively worked to trap me. Also the point is i checked the grounds earlier and realised if one member didn't co-operate then the plan would've failed."  
"Very good Beshimu." The Hokage said. "That was an interesting description. Perhaps they might be able to overcome enemies such as Zabuza who was surprisingly dealt with by last years Team 7."  
"Kakashi's team?" Asked Beshimu. "He passed his team?"  
"Oh yes. The first team he ever passed." She walked over to Beshiu and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "The bell training is a method to keep a team from passing." She whispered. "In other words it's like slacking off." At this Beshimu smiled.   
"Thank you Hokage-sama" and he left the room to find his Genin team.

A/N – It seems i missed a little on the translations.

Kai – release  
Mizu Bunshin – Water Clone  
Jounin – Class three ninja in naruto, considered the srongest below ANBU and above Chuunin.  
Chuunin – Class two ninja in naruto. Stronger than genin weaker than Jounin.  
Genin - Lowest class ninja in naruto. After you pass the Academy finals you become a genin.  
Tokubetsu Jounin – 'Special' Jounin. After a type of amazing feat (I'm not sure) Tokubetsu jounin are the ones with specialties.  
ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai – Assassination Tactics Special Squad. Anbu are responsible for behind the scenes acts of assassination, reconnaissance and special S-rank missions.  
Hokage - One of the Kage or literally "Shadow" of each major hidden village. The five main hidden villages each have a respected Kage. The Kage is the strongest ninja in the village.  
Sensei – Teacher  
Ramen – You should know what this is ;)

Boku-wa name - My name is name (for boys who are not yet adults)

Watashi wa name - My name is name (For girls and adults)

That's it for the translations Have fun reading and R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Wows and Whatnot

I'm back with a third chapter. The introduction might not make sense but ill see what i can do... uhh no it isn't useless.  
Also this chapter will introduce team seven a year after. Just a note that this story is one year after Naruto's team makes Genin. Which, by the timeline i think it goes through, should be right after the Idate thingy... but only Sasuke isn't so much as a fag bastard... oops xD

Oh well heres the chapter...

Chapter 3 – Wows and Whatnots

As he walked along the streets of Konohagakure, he realized that it was quiet. Somehow he felt something nag at the back of his mind. It pulled and pulled till he realized the danger.

The birds stopped singing.

He rushed for cover and hid in the shadows between two buildings. As he watched the streets he saw the shadow of a man, possibly an ANBU. He waited a bit longer and he saw the face.  
_'Definitely an ANBU'  
_The face was covered by a white and red animal mask. The only features of his face were the eyes yet they were shrouded in shadow. The ANBU walked past his hiding spot and walked off further down the street. Waiting a while he heard the footsteps receding and finally everything was silent.  
Still a paranoid he waited a while longer.

At least an hour must've passed already and yet he still waited. He slowly crept out of his hiding place and came face to face with the ANBU. He could barely scream as his throat and windpipe was cut and he fell to the ground as dead as a doorknob.

The ANBU cleaned his blade and put it back where it should be. Walking off he whistled a tune that seemed like it could lull even the hardest minds to sleep.

Sunlight sifted through the closed curtains as the figure in the bed tried to sleep. Enraged by the sunlight he pulled the blanket over his eyes. Still the sunlight shone through the blanket and he gave up. He got out of bed and he went ahead to do his morning business. Somehow he managed this with his eyes closed.

Unfortunately he slipped and began to struggle with the foreign object. Upon opening his eyes he realized that he was ripping his blanket in two. Smiling to himself he tossed the useless blanket aside and made his breakfast. A cup of ramen and milk.

He yawned and just as he was about to place the drop of ramen on his tongue the door made noises. Standing up he went to investigate, rather hurriedly due to his rapidly cooling ramen. The noise continued and he was getting impatient.

Growling, he opened the door and suddenly it closed. Naruto wondered what happened and he decided it was probably the hinges on his door. He dismissed the idea when he heard footsteps receding in the distance. He opened the door and looked around. Everything seemed normal till he caught a glimpse of blue.  
_'Who has blue hair... Ah! That's right!'  
_He yelled out.  
"Hinata-Chan!"  
The girl stopped in her tracks and her arms shifted. After a moments hesitation the shy girl turned and held out her arms. Her head was held down as she hoped Naruto couldn't see her red face.

Unfortunately for her Naruto held her head up and she blushed a hundred times over.  
"Why is your head down?" He asked in that 'I'm so dense tone' "Keep your head up high and never be shy!" He said in a rather dilapidated rhyme. At this she struggled to keep her head up as she tried to control her face. It looked like a tomato at the moment. Suddenly remembering what she was here for she held out her arms.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" She said in broken up speech. Gathering all her courage she pushed the object further into Naruto's reaching arms. "Happy Birthday"

Naruto began to cry. Upon seeing this Hinata looked instantly depressed. She had made Naruto cry. Probably everything that's happened to him was because of her... her weakness. She walked off, her present left on the floor. When she reached the stairs she felt an unfamiliar warmth. A pair of arms were reaching around her shoulders as she heard a sobbing voice cry out.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. And the first present of the day." His crying stopped and he let go of Hinata. Feeling an odd sort of depression she never wanted to feel again she hugged him this time. Naruto was surprised. No one actually willingly wanted to hug him and the most shy and embarrassed girl in all of Konoha was doing it. All in all he was surprised but he enjoyed it and decided now wasn't the time to move.

He fell from the branch he was resting on. No one could guess how he fell. It was a sturdy branch, the inside still wet with water and the branch itself was large and sturdy. The branch itself wasn't broken yet he fell, and he knew how. Growling he lifted his head from the cut grass and stared in disgust at the smiling face, inches from his face.

"Hello Kyoko." He said.

"Hi Tatsu..." she said. "Watcha doin'?"  
"I _was_ resting till you shook the tree." He replied. He wasn't going to let he have all the fun now would he? "But I guess I can't help that. But you have to remember what you went through in you earlier academy days hm?" She couldn't help but blush.  
"Shut up. I was really young then..." Turning her head and stuck her lips forward in a pout. Tatsu laughed. Though he had to admit she was pretty cute when she did that.  
"Ahaha! Blackmail is so evil..." He smirked and rubbed his hands together. This was definitely getting interesting.  
_'Heehee... she's getting pissed off now... though maybe that's not such a good idea...'  
_Her face turned so red in anger she probably would've been mistaken for a second sun. Tatsu didn't seem too... evil at the moment. More so a scared and worried boy. He could only watch as the girl cracked her knuckles and punched him square in the face.

_'I think she broke my tooth...'_

She stomped away, holding her steaming fist and looked back at Tatsu.

"Sorry" She said and she walked away.

He laughed to himself. It was only a matter of time till they were back on their feet and co-operating like they should. He stood up and wandered throughout Konoha 'till he met up with another person he wanted to see.

"Sasuke-kun!" An annonymous voice yelled through the streets of Konoha. "Sasuke-kun!" It yelled on and on. "Where could he have gotten in such a short time... Well he IS Uchiha Sasuke mind you." She said to her self.  
_"Shannaro! Where is that Sasuke!"  
_She wandered through the streets, poking her head in and out of every house and shop yelling our for her precious Sasuke.  
"Shut up would you?" A second voice yelled out. This voice was deep. Not like a large bulky man who is in his late 30s, but more like a boy who had his voice broken a few months ago.

"Sasuke!" She yelled and attempted to hug the boy. This resulted in a shudder as she hugged a replacement and the boy had the nerve to replace himself with a thirty year old man. Growling under her breath she muttered a 'sorry' and she made for the exit where she hoped Sasuke hadn't gone off too far.

She saw a brief flash of dark hair.

She ran to Sasuke and turned him around. He looked worn and beaten. She wanted to comfort him, especially after the Rokushou Aoi incident in the tea country. She wanted to hug him and soothe his wounds. Yet, she knew he wouldn't allow for any sort of softness. She knew he despised weakness and she had begun to realise that. She considered touching his face for a moment but resisted. Before she could think anymore he spoke.

"Sakura." He said bluntly though a bit weary. "Why do you keep following me?"

"Because I'm worried about your condition." She replied with the utmost sincerity. He frowned at this.  
_'Who does she think she is?'  
_"I don't... want your help." He muttered. Her face fell. Muttering acknowledgment she wandered off toward her house, awaiting the welcoming hugs of her mother and father. Still she wondered. Why would Sasuke want her help? HER help? In defeat she wandered away from Sasuke, emotionally beaten.

"Sakura?" The voice asked once more. She stopped without turning. "Thanks anyway" She smiled and walked away from Sasuke. She cried and smiled knowing that she was at least appreciated.

She could see the ominous faces in the light as they watched her movements. Their eyes never left her as she checked her surroundings. In an unfamiliar place that looked like it couldn't even house an animal without difficulties. The walls were bare, the ceiling was cracked and would no doubt leak water. The floor looked like it would break any moment.

Without a doubt she was scared.

A small D-Rank mission alone became much more as she was captured by unknown ninja while she was working. Before she had a chance to escape her captors came through the door behind her.

"Tell us what you know about Konoha and its current status... or we _will _kill you..."

A/N – Just to let you know I really want some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism xD and consider reviewing so I will KNOW whether or not you want to help.

Translations

Konohagakure – Hidden Village of the Leaf

Shannaro – Damn it!!!

Also "Uchiha" means "Fan" which explains the fan as their clan symbol.

Wait for the next chapter...


End file.
